Halloween Love
by OhGodNoNoMoreCandles
Summary: A co-written Story by SkyTwilightAngel and Nara-Sakura-Sama.  On the night of Halloween anything can happen. SasuSaku and NaruHina


"What to wear..." Sakura said as she browsed possible Halloween costumes at the Halloween store.

"You'll find something" Ino said to her best friend as she sat in a chair and read a magazine. Ino agreed the help Sakura if she needed it.

Tonight was the big Halloween party. Everyone was going to be there. Even the love of Sakura's life Sasuke Uchiha.  
everyone knew she had the biggest crush on him for like forever...but tonight she was going to win his heart.

Sakura let out a sighed as she couldn't find the perfect costume to impress Sasuke. Nothing seem to impress Sasuke. That's way it was hard to win his heart and for many different reasons.

"I can't find the perfect costume" Sakura complained. Sakura wanted to look perfect for Sasuke...but she was so imperfect. The person she knew with the most beautiful taste in clothing was Ino.

"I'm sure want ever you pick will be fine Sakura-Chan" Ino said. "I need help" Sakura whined. "Please" She tried the puppy eyes that always work on Ino. "No Sakura you're 16 can do it on your own" Ino looked away as she said this.

"Pwease" Sakura pouted as Ino let out aloud groan.

"Fine fine" Ino said like she was talking to a five year old and set her magazine down on the chair.

"Thanks Ino-Chan!" Sakura said with a bright smile as she watched Ino look through the Halloween costumes.

Ino looked through the costumes for about 3 minutes til she saw a costume the was perfect for Sakura. "Here Sakura" Ino said and handed a costume to Sakura. Sakura smiled til Ino handed her the costume.

"Um...what the hell is it?" Sakura said as she took a good look at the very unusual dress made out of meat. **(fake meat)**

"It's Lady GaGa" Ino said with a smile. "Its perfect"

"Now that's nasty" Sakura said and threw the costume at Ino. "I want to be something least crazy" Sakura pouted.

"Ok miss poutie" Ino said with a giggle an put the costume back.

Sakura watched Ino til she got tired and sat down. _'That's is hopeless' _Sakura said in her mind. "What's this?" Sakura muttered and picked up Ino's magazine and opened it. "Wow" Sakura said in amazement as she looked through the pages. Each page filled with different model with beautiful dresses and make-up. All Sakura could do was look at the models. Everyone of them with beautiful hair,clothing,makeup,and skin.

"I wish I could look just like that" Sakura whispered.

"Crap!" Ino said as she stood behind Sakura. Sakura jumped as she was surprised to find Ino standing behind her. "The party! I need to go set it up!" Ino cried.

"But I-"

"I'm sorry Sakura but I need to go" Ino said with disappointment in her voice. She just hated leaving Sakura alone.

"I understand" Sakura said and looked down.

"But remember what I said before...what ever you pick out will be fine" Ino said before she ran out the Halloween store.

"But Ino your-" Sakura's sentence was cut short from her sigh.

Ino had left her magazine. Thinking of that Sakura knew what she was going to be and headed out the Halloween store with a smirk on her face.

. . .

"Just about ready" Sakura said as applied on some make up. _'Just you wait Sasuke...you'll be blown away' _Sakura thought with a smile. Sakura knew that this was going to work. Sakura smiled at her reflection. In the mirror She saw herself with a beautiful princess dress, her short hair tied into a bun, and the most beautiful make up on. It was just perfect. Her wish coming true. To look just like those beautiful models in the magizine.

Sakura smiled at the thought that she looked that good. Good enough to be in a magazine with the models...maybe even beautifuler.

Sakura just couldn't stop smiling and with that smile she walked out the door. The walk to Ino's house wasn't long. Sakura took a deep breath before walking into Ino's house and looked around. _'Where's Sasuke-Kun?' _Sakura questioned in her mind and walked around the party.

"Sakura?"

"S-Sasuke-Kun" Sakura stuttered as she saw Sasuke standing behind her. "Hi" Sakura felt a blush creep on her cheeks.

"What are you wearing?" Sasuke asked in a emotionless tone. _'She's different' _Sasuke thought as he waited for Sakura to reply.

"I-I um..." Sakura continued to stuttder like her friend Hinata. _'Spit it out Sakura!' _"I'm a...princess" Sakura said, trying to force a smile from her nervousness. "Do you like it?"

Sasuke looked sadly at Sakura's face. _'She's wearing make up...that's different' _"No" Sasuke said in his normal voice.

"W-What?" Sakura felt tears build up in the conors of her eyes. _'But I look perfect...am I not perfect enough?...I can't cry in front of him' _Sakura tried her hardest not to cry but the tears started to flow, not wanting to cry infront of Sasuke Sakura ran out on the balcony.

Little did Sakura know Sasuke was following her.

_'I m not perfect enough...how could Sasuke love a person like me...'_ Sakura douted herself. "Why?" Sakura asked the night sky.

"Because" Sasuk said and walked closer to Sakura.

"Leave" Sakura said in a sad tone, which was expected.

Sasuke continued to walk to Sakura til he was right infront of her. "No"

"If you don't I'll-" Sakura stopped her sentence as Sasuke put his Hand on her cheek and wiped away all the make up away.

"Much better" Sasuke said, looking into Sakura's eyes.

"That make-up took a long time to-" Sakura stopped once more as Sasuke's lips came in contact with her's.

The kiss Sakura long waited for ever since she was 12. It was worth waiting for. And boy was it nice!

"You're beautiful just the way you are" Sasuke said with a smile. "It's your imperfection that makes you perfect"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat from the words he was saying. "S-Sasuke"

"Yeah?" Sasuke said.

"I-I love you" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too" Sasuke said,pulled Sakura into a hug and wiped away the tears. "Um Sakura?"

"Yes?" Sakura said and looked up at Sasuke.

"Can you please put on something else?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura let out a giggle. "Sure" Sakura released the hug and gave Sasuke another kiss before going to go change.

Sasuke smiled as he watched Sakura walk off._'She truly is beautiful'_

NaruHina Story – Halloween Love.  
Hinata Hyuuga, a shy but kind girl in age of sixteen years old. One of the most important things you should know about her, she's in love with her role model, Naruto Uzumaki. Her best friend is Sakura Haruno. She has a little sister called Hanabi Hyuuga. Her cousin is Neji Hyuuga, who is also the boyfriend of her other best friend, Tenten. The only people left in her group are: Ino Yamanaka, who's her other best friend; Shikamaru Nara, Ino's boyfriend and Sakura's best guy friend, and Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's love. As you can see, the group contains two couples, and two girls who love the two boys. But this night might change everything for Hinata.  
Today was Halloween; everyone was busy about getting the right costumes, including Ino. She's throwing a party this night for Halloween, because…well, she is popular. Hinata had no idea what she's going to dress as.  
Later that day, after Hinata came back home from school she sat on her bed; thinking about what she should wear tonight. She felt something special is going to happen tonight, but she couldn't tell what it is or if it's true.  
Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. "Come in."  
Neji Hyuuga entered the room, which was unexpected to Hinata.  
"Yes, Neji-Nii-San?" Hinata sat up and said politely.  
"I wanted to talk to you about the party Ino is having tonight." Hinata nodded. "I think it's time you get some progress with Naruto."  
Hinata looked shocked at Neji, with her face totally red. Neji smirked. "I know about your crush on him a long time ago, Hinata-Sama."  
"But…how come you didn't tell my father?" Hinata stuttered as she looked down. "He will be very disappointed in me once he knows I love Naruto-Kun."  
Neji shook his head. "I didn't come here to talk to you just out of blue. Two reasons for why I'm having this conversation with you. One, I heard Sasuke asking Naruto today about his opinion of you; he said that he finds you an amazing girl who deserves to be loved. And two, after I heard that, I talked to Hiashi-Sama about your love for Naruto and he accepted it well."  
Hinata's eyes went wide open. "Naruto-Kun said that?"  
Neji smirked as he nodded his head. "It's time you get a boyfriend, Hinata-Sama."  
Hinata blushed. "I wonder why Sasuke-Kun would ask Naruto-Kun such thing."  
"I think Sakura made Sasuke do it." Neji shrugged. "But who knows. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is complicated, one minute they're friends, next thing they're total strangers."  
Hinata nodded. "How am I going to get Naruto-Kun? I don't even know what I'm wearing tonight."  
"I have a perfect costume for you, Hinata-Sama," Neji said with a wide smirk on his features.  
Hinata looked suspiciously at her cousin.

Hinata, Neji and Tenten entered Ino's house. It's party time. Tenten was dressed as a sexy bunny – which Neji couldn't help but love so much – Neji wore a ninja outfit and Hinata…she was dressed as a Ramen bowl. Many of you, readers, would probably be snickering by now, right? Well, wait for it; you'll snicker more in no time.  
Sakura was dressed as a gangster – since she knows how to hip hop – which made her look pretty cute and unique. Hinata herself was sure she looked really unique.  
"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura came, she stopped as soon as she looked at what Hinata was wearing. "What, in the name of the almighty lord, are you wearing?"  
Hinata giggled. "I'm dressed as a Ramen bowl."  
"I know but…why?" Sakura looked confused, but as soon as Hinata started to blush, Sakura understood. "Naruto is over there. I personally think your costumes will fit."  
Hinata looked confused at Sakura, but walked to Naruto. Hinata looked at what Naruto was wearing and smiled a wide smile. He was dressed as a Bento, a Japanese meal. Hinata looked around to find that only she and Naruto were dressed as Japanese meals.  
Naruto was talking and laughing with Sasuke when he pointed in her direction. Naruto turned to look at Hinata. The smile faded from his face and was placed by a shocked expression. Hinata looked down at her costume; she thought something was wrong, while Naruto walked up to her.  
"Hi, Hinata!" Naruto said, cheerfully.  
Hinata blushed, but smiled. "Hello, Naruto-Kun."  
Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You look really nice! You're dressed up as my favorite food!"  
Hinata giggled. "I know it's your favorite food, that's why I'm dressed up as it."  
Naruto blinked. "Huh? Hinata?"  
Hinata blushed and looked at the ground. "C-can I talk to you outside?"  
Naruto nodded. They sat in Ino's garden, a very beautiful place. Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"I have a confession to make, Naruto-Kun."  
"Go on," Naruto said, all serious.  
"Well, I…um, for the past three years I have…um, you know…" Hinata stuttered.  
"What?" Naruto said, curiously.  
"I…kind of…maybe…have been in love with you for the past three years." Hinata didn't dare to face Naruto.  
Naruto stood there, dumbfounded. "You…love me?"  
Hinata nodded shyly. Naruto smiled softly and moved closer to Hinata. "I never thought someone like me would have a girl like you falling for him," Naruto said as he put a hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look her in the eye.  
Hinata could feel her heart skip a beat. "Don't say that, Naruto-Kun. Only shallow people wouldn't appreciate you because they don't know who you really are."  
Naruto grinned. "You think so?"  
Hinata smiled through the blushes. "I know so."  
Naruto looked with soft eyes at Hinata. "So, Hinata, trick or treat?"  
Hinata was confused, but all her thoughts were gone the second she felt Naruto's lips on hers. Hinata took few seconds to understand her position and respond to Naruto's kiss by kissing him back.  
Naruto broke the kiss to catch his breath. "Hinata," Naruto said. "I love you!"  
Hinata let out a happy giggle as she smiled a true smile that took Naruto's breath away. "I love you, too, Naruto-Kun!"  
"Happy Halloween!" Sakura, Ino and Tenten exclaimed.  
Naruto and Hinata turned to the girls' direction to find them with Sasuke and Neji standing there. All of them had smirks on their faces.  
"I just caught your first kiss on my camera!" Tenten exclaimed.  
Sakura laughed. "Me too!" she said as she and Tenten high-fived.  
"Show me," Sasuke said to Sakura and she showed him the picture on her mobile.  
Sasuke smirked. "This is the first thing you're good at, Naruto, a kisser."  
Naruto's face turned red. "Shut up, bastard!"  
Everyone laughed and went back in except for Naruto and Hinata.  
"So, are we now officially a couple?" Naruto asked. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
Hinata smiled. "I am your girlfriend."  
Naruto grinned. "I'm glad." They kissed again and went back in.  
"It's funny; I knew something special was going to happen today." Hinata smiled.  
"Me too!" Naruto grinned.

The End.


End file.
